The Ice Moon
by Bibicration
Summary: La pollution a ravagé le monde et le ciel est recouvert par un nuage de fumé. Tout les humains ne s'adaptèrent pas et beaucoup en moururent. Suite à cet événement les créatures surnaturels sortirent de l'ombre : Vampires, Loups garous, Fées, Sorcières. Aujourd'hui les humains ont étaient réduit en esclavage par la race vampire, ayant pris le totale contrôle dans le monde entier.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke avait le souffle court, ses mains étaient ligotés et postés dans son dos tandis que sa bouche était recouverte d'un foulard resserré par une corde. Elle essayait de se débattre et d'hurler, mais en vint. Personne ne l'aiderait de toute manière... Les mains fortes de ses bourreaux la maintenaient par les épaules depuis des heures tandis qu'elle avançait de manière aveugle, puisqu'elle avait un sac sur la tête. Ses jambes tremblaient également à cause de la fatigue qu'elle éprouvait mais n'en montra rien, sinon son traitement serait mille fois pire. Soudainement elle entendit le bruit de portes s'ouvrirent, probablement grande et lourde, laissant deviner à Clarke l'importance et la grandeur du lieu ou elle devait se trouvait, bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'idée précise. C'est alors, sans autre forme de délicatesse, qu'elle fut poussé contre le sol ou elle du se débrouiller pour se positionner à genoux du mieux qu'elle le pu.

« Votre grandeur, nous vous avons apporté quelques présents... » Décréta une voix masculine au coté de Clarke, qui là reconnaissait comme étant celle de celui qui l'avait capturer. Elle retint un rire amère en entendant le mot ''présent'', les siens n'étaient vraiment rien de plus que de la simple marchandise de nos jours.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, le sac sur sa tête lui fut retirer, permettant à cette dernière de recouvrer la vue. Elle se découvrit alors dans une immense pièce décoré de meuble très anciens et dont les murs étaient de couleurs sombre. Ses yeux finirent alors par dériver sur d'autres prisonnier, comme elle, qui essayaient de comprendre ou ils se trouvaient. Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à suivre le regard de celui qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici, Clarke découvrit une jeune-femme qui devait avoir son âge, mais qui elle le savait parfaitement : n'était pas humaine. Celle-ci était assise sur ce qui ressemblait trait pour trait à un trône, sauf qu'il semblait fait de bois. Son regard rencontra brièvement le siens et elle en fut... terrifié. De tout les endroits ou elle aurait pu atterrir, celui là était le pire.

« Pour moi ? » Ce fut les premiers mots que la demoiselle prononça ; Vêtue d'une longue robe noir avec un maquillage digne de là grande Cléopâtre, sa voix se répertoria dans toute la salle. Aussi étonnant soit-il elle était tellement douce que cela en faisait peur. C'était un ton froid il n'y avait pas à s'y méprendre.

« Oui, ma reine. »

Le cœur de Clarke rata un battement.

Reine ?

Il n'y avait donc plus aucun doute quant-à l'endroit ou elle se trouvait désormais ; au cœur même de la demeure de la reine vampire de son État, cela voulait donc dire qu'elle se trouvait à New-York en plein territoire inconnu et qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper.

Elle était coincé.

Malgré tout, elle se mit à regarder discrètement autour d'elle, la possibilité d'une quelconque issus, elle ne pouvait pas rester là.

« Et que désires-tu en échange, chasseur de prime ? »

Il sourit en répondant.

« Rien de plus que vous voir avec plaisir vous délecter. »

Sérieusement ? Comment peut-ont être aussi hypocrite ? Se demanda Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

« Loïke. » Appela alors la reine, toujours l'air aussi stoïque.

« Oui ? » Répondit l'homme l'air tout aussi inhumain, posté debout, près d'elle,

« Remercie cet homme avec une coquette somme ainsi qu'une dose de sang approprié. »

Le chasseur de prime écarquilla les yeux de joie.

« Oh merci ma reine ! Merci ! » Il prit la bourse que lui donna le dénommé Loïke, avant que ce dernier ne revienne auprès de sa reine.

« Mesdemoiselles, veuillez vous en occuper avec grand soin. » Ordonna t-elle à trois servantes dans un coin qui sourirent, dévoilant leurs canines pour finalement entraîner le chasseur avec elle qui continuait à remercier la reine. Une fois qu'il fut partit, elle fit un geste de la main auquel Loïke réagit immédiatement en s'abaissant à son niveau.

« Tranche lui la gorge au moment le plus propice, qu'il ne ressente pas la douleur. Ainsi cela fera plus de nourriture pour nous. »

« Bien. » Répondit-il avant de s'en aller à son tour.

Les Chasseurs de prime étaient eux aussi des humains mais accro au sang des vampires. Une t-elle chose pouvait coûter cher. Les vampires les laissaient sévir car ils chassaient à leurs place les membres de leurs propre espèce satisfaisant ainsi les besoins des vampires afin d'avoir en contre partie des doses de sang régulière. Mais certains n'avaient pas toujours ce qu'ils voulaient, comme maintenant...

C'était un choix de vie risquer.

La reine se leva doucement de son trône pour venir admirer un à un les prisonniers qu'avait amené le chasseur, elle les toisa longuement avant de faire un signe de tête à ses soldats qui s'approchèrent à la suite.

« Conduisez les dans les caves souterraine en attendant de les prélever. Nourrissez les correctement jusque là. » Son regard revint brièvement sur les humains attachés et agenouillé au sol. « Puisse la mort vous êtres douce à son arrivé. »

Ils se firent alors tous soulever par les soldats qui les prirent violemment tandis que la reine s'était déjà réinstallé sur son trône.

Clarke se mit alors à secouer la tête dans tout les sens possible.

_Hors de question !_ Se dit-elle en se mettant à se débattre alors que les autres, tous résigner, se laisser faire.

Cela attira l'attention de la Reine qui tourna la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« LÂCHEZ MOI ! Espèce de sales monstres ! » Elle en mordit un qui la relâcha d'une t-elle force qu'elle sentit comme un muscle ou un nerfs craquer et un peu de sang coula. Néanmoins elle se mit à ramper vers les grandes porte mais l'un des soldats la saisit violemment par les cheveux. Le châtiment pour ceux qui se débattait était généralement une mort immédiate, Clarke le savait. Elle vit alors avec horreur la créature sortir ses crocs ainsi que des femmes vampires arriver à leurs tours pour à leurs tour tenter de venir planter leurs canines dans sa gorge.

A cet instant précis, face à cette perte de contrôle totale, la Reine se leva de son trône.

« STOP ! » Rugit-elle.

Un silence de mort s'abattit alors dans la salle et les vampires présent autour de Clarke reculèrent instinctivement.

« Conduisez les autres aux caves souterraine comme prévu. »

Les soldats maintenant les autres prisonniers hochèrent la tête avant de partir rapidement en entraînant les faibles humains avec eux.

Clarke rampa alors de nouveau tant bien que mal contre le sol pour essayer de partir à son tour, mais ont la maintint fermement au sol.

La Reine la considéra un moment avant de finalement s'avancer vers elle à pas de loup. Une fois face à face elle donna un nouvel ordre.

« Libérez là de ses liens. »

Les deux soldats restant ainsi que les personnes présente dans la salle se regardèrent interloqué.

« Je vous ais donné un ordre il me semble : libérez là de ses liens. »


	2. Chapter 2

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Clarke se vit défaire immédiatement de ses liens sans qu'elle ne comprenne véritablement pourquoi. La Reine continuait de la regarder sans aucune émotion particulière, tandis que Clarke s'interrogeait fortement sur ses intentions.

« Aidez-là à se relever. » Ordonna t-elle.

Les soldats s'y plièrent et saisir Clarke par les bras afin de la relever.

La Reine se mit à observer de haut en bas la jeune humaine, laissant particulièrement traîner son regard sur son abondante chevelure blonde. Clarke tremblait à la fois de peur et de rage, mais que voulait-elle à la fin ?!

« Tu as de la chance, j'aime les résistants. Je t'accorde l'honneur de devenir ma suivante. »

Quoi ? Elle était sérieuse ? Clarke chercha une quelconque trace de plaisanterie mais au vue du regard de la Reine il n'y avait aucun doute possible quant-à ses paroles.

« Eh bien, que dis-tu de cette proposition ? »

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, Clarke lui cracha à la figure.

La Reine avait fermé les yeux face à ce geste mais n'avait pas bougé pour autant.

« Allez vous faire foutre, vous et votre honneur. »

Les autres buveurs de sang présent dans la salle voulurent instinctivement réagir et se ruer sur elle, mais leur Reine leva la main, imposant le silence avant de s'essuyer le visage.

« Du calme mes frères et sœurs, qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à l'humaine ! »

Décidément Clarke n'y comprenait rien.

« C'est une opportunité unique que je t'offre là. Ne t'en rends-tu point compte ? »

« Je préfère mourir dans d'atroce souffrance plutôt que de devenir l'esclave personnelle de quelqu'un de votre race. » Clarke avait dit cela dans le plus grand des calmes, regardant droit dans les yeux cette reine qui voulait lui apporter sa clémence. Une clémence dont-elle ne voulait pas.

« Ma Reine, il ne sert à rien de parler avec cette sauvageonne ! Accordez-lui ce qu'elle demande et faite la exécuter selon la tradition. Elle ne mérite... »

« Silence. » Coupa alors la Reine, sans daigner regarder son soldat. « Qu'elle est ton nom ? » S'enquit-elle alors, de nouveau auprès de l'humaine.

Clarke lui tiens tête et garda le silence tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux. La Reine se recula alors, toujours en la regardant, pour finalement déclarer ;

« Parfait. Toi dont le nom m'est pour l'instant interdit de connaitre, tu es désormais ma suivante jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire. » Des chuchotements s'élevèrent parmi ceux présent. « Emmenez là dans la chambre face à la mienne et qu'elle y reste. » Elle se détourna alors pour repartir sur son trône tandis que Clarke se débattait de nouveau en criant qu'elle voulait qu'on la lâche.

La Reine la regarda disparaître, emporté par ses soldats. Loïke arriva alors au même moment ; Voyant ces derniers amener la jeune humaine à l'étage, il se demandait ce qu'il ce passait. Une fois de nouveau dans la salle du trône, il vint immédiatement près de sa Reine.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé durant mon absence ? Qu'as-tu fais ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, alors que l'une des vampires vint se mettre face à elle : outré.

« Comment avez-vous pu faire cela ? Laisser une t-elle immondice en vie, vous n'y pensez pas réellement tout de même ? Ils ne sont bon qu'a servir de nourriture, je ne comprend pas... »

« Que tout le monde m'écoute attentivement ! » Coupa alors la Reine de sa voix forte, attirant l'attention de tous. « Si quiconque ose défier ma décision je le ferais exécuter pour trahison ! » Elle laissa son regard dériver sur son interlocutrice. « Vous avez le droit d'avoir vos opinons et je les respectes, mais en tant que votre Reine vous me devez allégeance et obéissance ! Ais-je était clair ? Si oui faites donc passer le message car je n'ai aucun compte à rendre. »

Un silence de mort s'imposa dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à le briser.

« Veuillez tous disposer maintenant, sauf toi Loïke. »

Ce dernier inclina la tête avant de faire un geste de la main qui invitait les autres à partir. Bien vite la salle fut vide et les soldats partirent en dernier, refermant la porte derrière eux.

« Si tu veux tout savoir j'ai épargné l'une des esclaves et en est faite ma suivante personnelle. »

Loïke crut un instant qu'il avait mal entendu, mais non. Alors il se contenta de la regarder les yeux écarquillé.

« Tu as fait quoi Lexa ?! »

« Tu as très bien entendu. » Répondit-elle.

Il ria quelque peut, en retenant un sourire.

« Je savais que tu étais imprévisible, mais à ce point ? Non pas que je désapprouve, tu sais que je serais toujours de ton coté... Malheureusement le fait est que tu épargnes la vie d'une humaine ne saurait être toléré au saint de notre communauté. »

« Elle reste esclave. Je ne vois pas le problème. »

« Oui mais être la suivante d'une Reine est un très grand honneur. Les humains servent de pochettes de sang ou bien de travailleurs de nos jours. Une fois tous au courant, cela fera scandale à ta cour. »

Lexa resta de marbre.

« Merci de me prévenir des éventuelles problèmes, bien que futile, de l'avenir. »

Loïke roula des yeux.

« Tu ne diras pas ça lorsque tu les auras tous sur le dos.» Il hésita un instant avant de poser une nouvelle question. « Tu comptes là garder longtemps cette humaine ? »

Lexa tourna alors la tête vers lui.

« Tout dépens d'elle. »

« J'avoue que cette fois-ci tu m'étonnes énormément ma sœur. Mais je ne saurais dire si cela est dans le bon ou le mauvais sens. » Plaisanta ce dernier.

« Retourne donc à tés devoirs de messager en bonne fée que tu es. »

« Toujours aussi froide ! J'adore ça. » Commenta t-il en faisant mine d'avoir des frissons.

« Part à présent. »

« Tout de suite . » Fit-il en reprenant son sérieux, la saluant brièvement d'un signe de tête avant de partir rapidement, tout en lui lançant un dernier sourire que Lexa ignora en lui faisant un geste de la main pour l'inciter à partir encore plus vite.

Il leva alors les yeux au ciel avant de définitivement s'en aller.

Une fois seule, Lexa se cala alors plus confortablement dans son trône, soupirant de manière lasse et fatigué.


	3. Chapter 3

L'adrénaline était présente et la tension palpable, la proie était à porté de main et rien ne pourrait empêcher Octavia d'atteindre sa cible. Alors que la biche dégustait tranquillement l'herbe offerte... Octavia saisit l'occasion et sauta, ses crocs et griffes toute dehors avant de les planter droit au cœur de l'animal.

« Princesse ! » S'écria alors une voix masculine, laissant un homme robuste apparaître.

Octavia ria brièvement avant de se redresser, toujours en tenant la biche entre ses griffes.

« Du calme Titus ! Je vais bien ! Et je nous ais même trouvé de quoi nous repaître, regarde. » Dit-elle en désignant l'animal.

Mais visiblement cela n'emplit pas l'homme de joie.

« Enfin princesse réveillez-vous ! Nous sommes sur le territoire des vampires, chasser nous est normalement interdit ! »

« Qu'allons-nous manger dans ce cas ? » Questionna t-elle.

« Nous avons les provisions, cela est amplement suffisant. »

« Il n'y a même pas de viande dans tes provisions ! Cela ne saurait me satisfaire ! »

« Cela suffit Princesse Octavia ! A cause de vous et votre instabilité nous sommes en pleins territoire ennemi, si des vampires viennent à nous découvrir ce sera la mort. »

Octavia le regarda avec étonnement, l'air vexé.

« Tu ne me pense pas capable de me défendre ? »

« Quand bien même, cela serait une déclaration de guerre ! »

« Nous avons toujours était en guerre ! » Répliqua t-elle en levant un instant les bras.

« Pas officiellement. » Contredit Titus.

« Mais nous nous détestons et nous sommes toujours détestés, cela reviens à la même chose. Si l'un de nous est surpris sur le territoire de l'autre c'est la tête au bout d'une pique. Pour moi c'est une forme de guerre. »

« En parlant d'une tête au bout d'une pique... nous devrions prendre un autre chemin. »

« Pas question. Si nous prenons la route initiale cela nous ferais encore marcher 2 jours, tandis que si nous empruntons ce sentier nous serons arrivés avant la tombée de la nuit. »

« Mais êtes-vous folle ? Ecoutez, nous sommes là pour une mission diplomatique en tant que représentant de votre frère aîné auprès de la meute des Sept Lunes ! Pas pour créer un nouveau conflit politique ! »

« Justement ! Devrais-je te rappeler que nous sommes en retard d'un jour à cause de ton manque d'orientation ? Pour la peine tu vas faire ce que je te dis, c'est moi qui ai tout les pouvoirs ! Crois-moi qu'on va passer par ce sentier. »

« Mais... votre altesse... »

« Pas de _mais_ ! Allez-suis moi et essaye de ne pas faire trop de bruit. » Ordonna t-elle avant de se défaire à contre cœur de la biche.

Titus n'était pas du tout emballé par l'idée, néanmoins il n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre aussi discrètement que possible ; imitant ses pas.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un bruit se fasse entendre, Octavia vint alors plaquer Titus contre un arbre avec elle, arpentant les environs de son regard persan, mais tout ce qu'elle vit... fut un petit garçon.

« Qu'es-ce-qu'un enfant fait ici ? »

« Cela doit-être un jeune vampire, ne nous approchons pas et continuons. »

L'enfant regardait partout, l'air désorienté et perdu. Octavia renifla alors dans sa direction et fronça les sourcils.

« Ton flair doit-être rouillé Titus. C'est un jeune humain. »

« Quoi ?! Raison de plus pour l'ignorer ! Si il y a un humain ici, les vampires ne vont pas tarder à le repérer, parton. »

Octavia retint fortement Titus par le bras.

« On ne va pas le laisser là tout de même ?! » Demanda t-elle, outré.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, je vous rappelle que nous sommes sous le joue de la dictature vampire, certes nous avons nos lois et nos propres territoires mais les humains sont reconnus comme des esclaves princesse ; cela vous n'y pouvez rien. »

« Nous pouvons lui offrir asile. » Proposa Octavia avec espoir.

Titus secoua négativement la tête.

« Cela n'est pas de notre ressors, cet enfant est sur le territoire des vampires ; Il leur revient de droit. »

« Dans ce cas, nous aussi. » Cracha Octavia avec mépris, les poings serrés.

Il est vrai que si ils se faisaient prendre sur le territoire des vampires et avec un humain, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver le problème.

« Justement ! C'est pour cela que nous n'aurions pas du passer par ici ! Prendre un humain avec nous ne ferait que nous ralentir et amener les vampires droit jusqu'à nous, si tant est qu'ils ne nous aient pas encore repérés ! J'ajouterais d'ailleurs que le clan des Sept Lunes n'appréciera pas ce geste de votre part. Tout ceux de notre race ne pensent pas forcément que les humains méritent une quelconque protection, encore moins des droits particuliers. »

« Ce n'est qu'un enfant pourtant... » Elle détourna la tête dans la direction ou elle avait aperçue le jeune humain.

Il n'était plus là.

Octavia sortit alors de sa cachette, inspirant l'air fortement avec l'espoir de retrouver sa trace. Une fois cela fait, elle se figea un instant.

« Titus ... as-tu sentit comme moi cette odeur ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Ils sont là... tout près. Répondit Titus.

« Oue... et pas loin du petit non plus ! »

Octavia s'élança pour tenter d'aller le récupérer mais Titus la saisit fortement.

« Lâche moi ! » Chuchota t-elle.

« Non, nous devons partir. » Somma ce dernier.

Octavia soupira.

« Ecoute... il y a une rivière tout près d'ici, je l'ai sentit, cache toi là bas. Moi je vais chercher le petit ; après je te rejoins. »

« Vous n'y pensez pas ? »

« Oh que si. » Affirma t-elle avec un petit sourire en le poussant à la lâcher.

Une fois libérée, Octavia courut le plus vite possible vers l'odeur qui habitait le jeune humain, et qu'elle percevait toujours.

.

Clarke était enfermé dans une immense chambre terriblement luxueuse aux allures royales. Une jolie petite prison dont-elle essayait désespérément de sortir. Mais la porte refusait de céder !

« Ouvre toi ! Ah ! Saleté de porte ! » Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol, la tête entre ses mains. Son cerveau avait terriblement besoin de s'oxygéner, alors elle partit ouvrir les portes la menant au balcon de cette stupide chambre. Clarke se trouvait au dernier étage, tout en haut de l'immense battement, elle ne pouvait donc s'échapper par là.

Pourtant il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen !

Une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue, lui donnant l'impression d'être totalement impuissante et désespéré : ce qu'elle était effectivement.

« Putain, fais chier ! Merde ! »

La Reine lui laissait la vie pour l'instant, peut-être qu'elle devrait saisir cette occasion pour essayer de partir d'ici en toute sécurité ? Enfin si jamais elle sortait un jour de cette chambre...

Oui c'est ça, il fallait rester calme pour l'instant.

« Je jure de sortir d'ici, je le jure. Je reviendrais... » murmura t-elle de manière presque solennelle.

Soudainement, la faisant tressaillir un instant, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la chambre. Elle fixa un moment cette dernière avant d'avaler sa salive.

« Entrer. » Fit-elle avec difficulté.

Clarke vit alors la reine franchir le seuil et refermer délicatement la porte derrière elle.

Son regard n'avait pas changé, il était froid et persan. Le bleu qu'il arborait le rendait d'autant plus glaciale n'aidant pas au fait que Clarke tentait de la sonder. Rien ne se dégager de ses prunelles...

Elle n'avait jamais vue ça auparavant.

Aucune émotion...

Rien.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons toute deux une conversation. » Déclara alors la Reine de sa voix parfaitement calme.

Clarke se contenta de la regarder en silence.

.

Octavia se retrouva dans un coin de la foret très isolé, près d'une petite source d'eau assez profonde pour y plonger, camouflé par des buissons tout au devant. Tant mieux, au moins elle avait un endroit ou se cacher avec le petit ; les vampires n'arrivaient pas à détecter les odeurs de sang ou la présence de quelqu'un si il était plongé dans l'eau. Octavia tourna la tête à l'entente d'un craquement de branche subite, c'était l'enfant. Il était là à courir, probablement dans l'espoir de trouver une cachette. Soudainement, l'odeur de rouille que dégageait les vampires se rapprochais dangereusement, alors elle décida de laisser tomber la délicatesse et saisit le jeune garçon en posant sa main sur sa bouche l'attirant derrière les buissons ou elle se cachait pour l'entraîner avec elle dans l'eau.

« Chut, chut. » Fit-elle alors qu'il essayait de se débattre. « Je veux t'aider détend toi... »

En entendant cela, le garçon hocha doucement la tête et la laissa l'amener de manière rapide derrière un rocher afin de masquer leurs deux corps qu'elle trempa jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que leurs têtes au dessus de l'eau.

« Ne dit plus rien et ne respire pas trop bruyamment, c'est d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête et elle enleva doucement sa main de sa bouche pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle pouvait percevoir.

Elle les entendit finalement approcher de manière lente, dans un silence de marbre qui lui glaça le sang. Octavia n'avait jamais vue de vampire pas même de loin et son cœur tambourinait de manière folle dans sa poitrine.

_Reprend toi !_ Se dit-elle intérieurement.

La peur d'être découverte lui était insoutenable... même si ses pensées étaient d'avantage tournés vers cet enfant qui risquait de servir de nourriture. Le garçon était d'ailleurs tout aussi pétrifié qu'elle, les entendants arpenter l'endroit au delà des buissons et gronder d'appréhension à l'idée de trouver leur proie.

« Sens-tu l'enfant ? »

« Non. » Pesta l'autre. « Il a du partir plus loin. »

« Dommage... »

Octavia devinait qu'il s'agissait de deux femmes.

« Moi qui voulait un bon soupé pour ce soir... »

« Tu plaisante ? Le mieux aurait était de l'emmener à la Reine, cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a goutté au sang frais d'un enfant. »

Mon dieu, mais oui c'est vrai. Non seulement elle et Titus étaient sur le territoire des vampires mais en plus, tout proche de la demeure de la Reine Vampire de l'État ! Lexa Kom Trikru. Ah bah ça ! Pour être en plein territoire ennemie, elle y était !

« Il ne doit pas être bien loin... Continuons par là. »

Puis les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent et leurs présence disparue. Octavia attendit de ne plus du tout sentir leur odeur et d'être certaine du danger écarté, avant de soupirer lourdement ; soulagé et heureuse. Elle aida alors le petit à sortir de l'eau avec elle.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, il la regarda longuement quelque peu apeuré.

« Vous... vous êtes une louve ? » Demanda t-il, après un cour silence à fixer ses griffes.

Lorsque Octavia s'en rendit compte, elle s'empressa de les rétracter, ne voulant pas l'effrayer d'avantage.

« Oui, c'est exacte. » Répondit-elle en lui souriant de manière rassurante.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous aidé ? »

« Tout ceux de mon espèce ne déteste pas forcément les humains tu sais. »

Un petit silence ce fit entre les deux, quand subitement une ombre apparue tout près, les faisant sursauter.

« Titus ! Tu nous a fichu la trouille ! » Pesta Octavia. « Fais attention quand même ! Pendant un instant j'ai bien cru que c'était ces buveurs de sang qui revenaient ! »

Titus se confondit en excuse, tout en abaissant la tête jusqu'à laisser son regard dériver sur le garçon.

« Alors c'est lui ? »

Octavia hocha la tête avant de la tourner de nouveau vers le petit, perdant son sourire sur le coup. Elle venait de remarquer quelque chose qui aurait du lui sauter aux yeux bien plus tôt et qui à présent... la troublait.

« Petit d'où viens-tu exactement ? »

« Je... j'ai pas le droit de vous le dire... » Répondit-il, hésitant.

Octavia fit un instant passer son regard du petit garçon à son compagnon de route.

« Titus... regarde la manière dont-il est vêtue. Ses habits son neuf et il est tout propre. »

En effet à part l'eau qui dégoulinait de ses vêtements, rien ne laisser montrer que cet enfant était un vagabond. Doucement alors, Octavia vint le renifler le faisant quelque peu reculer.

« Et je jurerais qu'il s'est lavé ce matin aussi. »

« Mais c'est impossible ! Cela voudrais dire... » Titus en avait les yeux écarquillé, tant cela semblait irréaliste.

« Exacte. » Confirma t-elle, toujours les yeux sur l'enfant qui là regardait de manière alarmé. « Il est possible que des humains vivent encore quelque part bien caché... à l'abri de nous. »


End file.
